


Your Hand, My Pleasure

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I was at a sleepover once, I waited until my friend went to sleep, then I crawled into his bed and used his hand to wank me off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand, My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very few explicit pieces, inspired by a mkmeme prompt.
> 
> Originally posted on my LJ in November 2011.

“Dominic, have you packed your pyjamas? I don’t want you coming home and complaining again that the ones Matt gave you were too small and you couldn’t sleep properly.”  
   
“Yes, Mum, don’t worry,” the teenager answered grudgingly, leafing through a comic book with slight boredom.  
   
“What were you saying, which film will you watch?” asked Mrs. Howard a bit distrustfully, as she tried to make some order on her son’s desk. “By the way, don’t you think you’re old enough to keep your room clean?”  
   
“But, Mum, nobody asked you to clean it. As for the film, I have no idea. Although knowing Matt, he surely chose a weird one.”  
   
“Well, I hope you’re not watching anything improper…”  
   
“Mum, you’re always boasting about Matt’s intellectual capacities and that he should be an example to me, so give the bloke some credit!” Dominic answered huffily and put on his backpack.  
   
“Okay, okay, I just hope you’ll watch something nice! Have fun at the sleepover, sweetie!” Mrs. Howard smiled and pressed a quick kiss on her son’s head.  
   
“Thanks, Mum! See you tomorrow!”  
 

 

* * * * *

   
Matt was very happy to see his friend; as always, he also proved to be an attentive host: he prepared popcorn, crackers and soft drinks. The boys plopped on Matt’s bed and watched _The Science of Sleep_ , about which they commented vividly. However, the real discussions started only after the film was over when the boys could focus their attention to each other.  
   
“Matt, you have a talent for choosing films that leave me shocked and baffled,” Dom stated as he got up to stretch himself.  
   
Matthew smiled and raked a hand through his shoulder-length dark hair. “But isn’t that the point? Do you like more those easy, children’s stories? _Don’t you like to be challenged, Dominic?_ ”  
   
At this point Matthew turned his cerulean eyes to his friend and looked daringly in Dominic’s grey ones. It was ambiguous moments like this that made Dominic question himself. He gulped at first, but laughed away the matter in the next second, but not with an easy heart, however. Meanwhile, the mischievous glint in Matt’s orbs disappeared; replaced by the peaceful look he usually sported. Dominic never knew what his friend was implying…was he serious or just teasing him?  
   
“Of course, I like to be challenged, but the mindfuck you give me every time...”  
   
“I give you?” Matthew laughed as he shut down his laptop. “I thought the films were the confusing ones, not me. Anyway, what do you think?”  
   
Dominic seemed absorbed in his thoughts: “It’s a bit scary, isn’t it? The fact that we might not be able to distinguish dreams from reality. What if this is only in my head?”  
   
“Well, that would be really odd, because that means I’m dreaming the same,” Matthew reasoned.  
   
“What if you’re just a character in my dream trying to persuade me that _this_ is the real life?” Dom asked and folded his arms.  
   
“Yeah, Dom; you’ve been dreaming your boring life for sixteen years and I’m haunting it with my humble presence, like I don’t have anything better to do,” Matt scoffed and punched his friend in the arm.  
   
“Oi, no need to hurt me, Bellamy!” Dom growled and watched as Matt made the bed and marched off to the bathroom with his pyjamas.  
   
Dominic took out his pyjamas from his backpack and while he was undressing, he decided to inform Matt about his newest idea.  
   
“Hey, Matt! I was thinking…the senses we trust to distinguish reality from illusion maybe shouldn’t be fully trusted, you know? Actually, any state that is dependent on our senses should be carefully examined and seriously tested to determine whether it is in fact ‘reality’.”  
   
“What?” Matt’s voice sounded confused and he peeped out curiously from behind the door half-naked, which didn’t go unnoticed by his blonde friend.                                                                                                   
“Well…you’re not aware that you’re dreaming in your dreams, right?” Dom asked as he put on the pyjama bottoms and headed to the bathroom himself, where he heard Matt opening the tap.  
   
“Hmm...no,” Matt frowned and started brushing his teeth, Dominic watching him in the mirror and trying to formulate further arguments in his head.  
   
“Or, there was this Chinese philosopher called Zhuangzi who wrote that once he dreamed he was a butterfly. When he woke up, he wondered how could he determine whether he was Zhuangzi who had just finished dreaming he was a butterfly, or a butterfly who had just started dreaming he was Zhuangzi.” Dom squared his shoulders proudly and put toothpaste on his toothbrush.  
   
“Whoa, Dom, this gets confusing! I’m quite sleepy now, so please, let’s discuss this tomorrow morning?” Matt asked wide-eyed.  
   
“Or maybe some intelligent alien race is simulating the reality we live in,” the blonde continued as if he didn’t hear his friend’s request.  
   
“Dominic Howard, I always knew that you had a twisted mind, but please don’t torture me with your sick ideas at this late hour!” Matthew whimpered and playfully pushed the blonde, which ended up with the two friends having a pillow fight in the room and laughing hysterically.  
   
Dom loved the image of Matt rolling on his bed and wiping away his tears, the brunet locks spread on the pillow, the shiny eyes hiding emotions, and the tear that rolled down to Matt’s collarbone drove Dom to agony. He wished the distance between the two beds didn’t exist…damn, why did Matt have a big brother? Why did he still have two beds since Paul had moved out two years ago? Why was Matt so kind and made it hard to speak to him about _those_ subjects? How could he propose some of his dark ideas when Matt was looking at him with those clear blue eyes?  
   
“Dommy, would you mind turning off the light?” Matt mumbled into his pillow, half-asleep already. “Sorry that I can’t stay up more, but I had a long day and I feel sleepy and…mmmh.”  
   
The rest became incomprehensible mumbling as Matthew slowly slipped into the mysterious world of dreams. Dom watched the boy’s serene features for a couple of minutes and turned off the light with a sigh. Maybe he could also fall asleep since he got up early and did homework almost the entire day; Saturdays were always busy.  
   
Wishful thinking.  
   
Half an hour later, Dominic was still lying awake in his bed and staring at the ceiling while Matt was breathing peacefully not even two metres away from him. There was a beam of light entering the room from outside and painting surreal patterns on the walls. Dominic watched, fascinated, as the pattern changed together with the movement of the branches, a slow, hypnotizing swaying in the light wind, the rhythm of which made him slightly aroused.  
   
The blonde boy sat up and tried to figure out Matt’s sleeping figure. _‘This is not really happening’_ he told himself as he got out of bed and slowly tiptoed to the other side of his friend’s bed. This was Dominic’s only chance: Matt was lying on the bed and he was most probably in the deepest phase of sleep. Moreover, he was a heavy sleeper; one morning, Dominic’s phone went off, blasting “Highway to Hell” and Matt continued sleeping as if nothing happened. No wonder that he could hardly wake up and he was late to school almost every day.  
   
 _‘This is an opportunity that will never come back,’_ Dominic thought. Slowly, he crawled into the bed beside his friend.  
   
His heart was beating madly, so madly that he was afraid its thumping would wake up Matthew. But the warm, little body didn’t even move and his breathing was still uniform. The blonde’s left hand travelled down his body and he whimpered when his fingers groped Dominic’s hardness. He slowly pulled down his pyjama bottoms and turned his head to watch Matt’s rising and falling chest while he touched his cock. Dom imagined Matt waking up…how he would struggle to explain his friend that it was a mistake…maybe he sleepwalked or something. He almost found it amusing and the prospect that he might be caught made him even more excited.  
   
Suddenly, Dominic was struck with a sense of boldness and he took Matt’s languid right hand. He shuddered as he curved Matt’s warm fingers around Dom’s own erection. Dom had fantasized so much about those long digits: their softness, the perfect way they would envelop his cock, not to mention the fire they kindled inside him. Dominic placed his hand lightly over Matt’s and started wanking in this unusual way, which seemed to be twice as pleasurable as usual. His wide eyes moved from Matt’s face to his groin, moaning in synch with the movements of the two hands. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on too long, but he wanted to enjoy every millisecond of this dream. He watched as precum sprang from the tip of his cock and Matt’s fingers spread it on his entire length.  
   
Dominic knew that he had to speed up his motions, otherwise he would be consumed by burning desire on the spot, but he was afraid that his “assistant” would wake up. He had already risked everything, so if he’d started doing it, he would do it until the end. Their hands were jerking ever faster, when suddenly Matt started squirming and turned his head towards Dominic. Matthew, involuntarily, tightened his grip around his friend’s cock and moaned sleepily: _“Dom…”_  
   
The blonde almost had a heart attack and was prepared to be thrown out in the streets at midnight, but Matthew was only talking in his sleep. Dominic wanked with his friend’s hand until he came and he bit into the blanket to muffle his sounds of pleasure. After he came back to earth, he searched for tissues in the drawer of the nightstand – he was absolutely certain there would be some; he kept them there at his house. He first made sure that Matt’s hand was clean and afterward wiped away cum from himself. He was in a euphoric state and felt that he would soon fall asleep.  
   
Dom put on his pyjama bottoms and before going back to his bed, he placed Matt’s right arm under the blanket, remarking that his friend’s cock, unlike Matthew himself, had noticed what he did and now was standing tall. The blonde smiled, but he couldn’t do anything for Matt’s relief. He stumbled back to his bed and the last thought to cross his mind was that it was a bit odd that Matt whimpered his name while he was wanking, but soon fell asleep himself.  
 

 

* * * * *

   
The next morning, Dominic woke up to some weird sounds coming from the bathroom. A few minutes later, Matt exited with a red face.  
   
“Morning,” Dom greeted softly, but with a knowing smile.  
   
“Morning, Dom. Didn’t know you were awake,” Matt replied as he quickly slipped under his blanket and turned to face the blonde.  
   
“Just woken up.”  
   
“Did you sleep well?” Matt inquired. “Sorry that I fell asleep, I was knackered.”  
   
 _‘Thank God, you did’_ Dominic thought. “I actually haven’t slept this well for weeks. And you?” the blonde asked curiously.  
   
“Erm…good. I had a weird dream,” and he blushed as he uttered the words. “It felt so real…”  
   
“Yeah? What was it about?” Dominic asked with a wicked smile playing on his lips.  
   
“Forget it. Silly stuff,” Matt looked down and blushed again.  
   
“Just make sure that you can distinguish dreams from reality, not like the protagonist in the film we watched yesterday,” Dom said in a mysterious tone.  
   
“’Kay, Dom. Make sure you’ll always be there to warn me,” Matt replied and rolled his eyes.  
   
 _‘Maybe if the ‘silly’ dream becomes a recurring one, you will finally believe that it was reality and not just a dark fantasy of your mind,’_ Dominic thought and smiled at Matt kindly, eagerly awaiting their next sleepover.


End file.
